


Act On it

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Crush, Crushes, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin wonders if he should confess ...
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin





	Act On it

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Asking for someone else’s opinion can be helpful. Sometimes.

The best, though, is when you start the conversation with “I have this friend who …”

It is even more difficult when the person you always go to for advice is the one you have the problem with. The phrase “I have this friend who …” takes on a whole new complication.

“So you have this friend who has fallen in love with their friend and he doesn’t know what to do?” Jae asks.

“Yes,” I reply. It’s not really my fault I fell in love with Jaejoong. He’s always there to help me. Always there to hug me on a bad day. And he’s fucking gorgeous.

“Well, either ignore it, or act on it. Those are really the only two options.”

“But if he acts on it, their friendship can fall apart.”

“Yes, it’s a risk,” he says. “But, Minnie, love is always a risk. Giving your heart to someone is always going to hurt. But sometimes, it’s that good kind of pain.”

I roll my eyes. “You’re just a pain junkie.”

He laughs, hand covering his mouth for a moment, and then his fingers land lightly on my arm, hot against my skin. His skin is always warm. He smiles.

“Ignore it,” I mutter, “and keep what we have. Or act on it, and lose it.”

“We?” he says with a grin. His pink tongue is sticking out from between his lips. “Who’d you fall in love with?”

Fuck … oh, well. There really is only one thing to do.

Jaejoong is smart. I look at him until his eyebrows rise. He’s wearing blue contacts today.

“Should I ignore it?” I whisper, and touch his cheek. “Or act on it?”

The corner of his mouth quirks in a grin. “Well, I think based on your friend’s personality, and the fact that you have called him high maintenance, you should buy me dinner and we’ll continue to discuss it over dessert.”

I smile and hold out my hand. “Japanese or Thai?”

Our fingers lace together.

“Japanese,” he says.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
